


malady

by protagonistic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death, Depressing, Misery, Other, Sad, psychotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonistic/pseuds/protagonistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wait--</p><p>no</p>
            </blockquote>





	malady

too much

he's all alone

too much-

he isn't breathing

too much--

snow

to die

**Author's Note:**

> thanks
> 
> dedicated to a peek-a-boo-ghost
> 
> please comment


End file.
